


Ghostly Shadows

by littlewonder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Jokes, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Family Reunions, Fred Weasley Dies, Fred Weasley Lives, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewonder/pseuds/littlewonder
Summary: Fred comes back as a ghost. He sees George.





	Ghostly Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to [LJ](https://littlewonder2.livejournal.com/37246.html)

George's stomach dropped as he looked into his twin's face, a ghostly vision of himself, a horrible reflection on both of them. "Fred..." he said. "Why?"

"Dying without you, Georgie," he said, his face more broken up than he'd ever seen it. "I can't. I don't want to be without you, not even there. Besides," an ungenuine grin spread out on his face. "Myrtle's pretty cute."

"You... oh... Freddie..."


End file.
